militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
449th Expeditionary Flying Training Squadron
The 449th Expeditionary Flying Training Squadron (449 EFTS) is a provisional United States Air Force unit assigned to the 322d Air Expeditionary Group. In 2008 it was converted to an expeditionary unit on provisional status for activation by Air Combat Command any time after 28 October 2008. Its current status is undetermined. The squadron most recently was assigned to the 323d Flying Training Wing based at Mather Air Force Base, California. It operated T-37 Tweet and T-43 Bobcat aircraft conducting flight training for members of the United States military and foreign allies. History Established as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber squadron in mid-1942; trained under Third Air Force in Florida. Deployed to European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to VIII Bomber Command 3d Bombardment Wing in England. Engaged in attacks on enemy targets in France and the Low Countries; being reassigned to IX Bomber Command in 1943 with the establishment of Ninth Air Force in England. Also supported VIII Bomber Command strategic bombardment raids in Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, attacking enemy airfields to disrupt interceptor attacks on heavy bomber formations and destroy enemy interceptor aircraft on the ground before they could be launched. After D-Day deployed to Advanced Landing Grounds in France and later Belgium. Provided tactical air support and bombardment of enemy strong points and military targets to disrupt resistance to Allied ground forces advancing from the French invasion beaches and the ensuing offensives on the continent; 1944-1945. Attacked enemy forces as part of the Western Allied invasion of Germany, 1945 and continued offensive tactical operations in support of ground forces until German capitulation in May 1945. Became part of the United States Air Forces in Europe army of occupation in Germany during 1945. Demobilized in place and personnel returned to the United States in the fall of 1945; squadron inactivated as a paper unit in December 1945. Reactivated as a reserve air training command squadron; assigned and performed advanced flight training for air cadets, 1947-1949. Inactivated due to funding restrictions. Reactivated in 1972 as an Air Training Command navigator training squadron. It conducted undergraduate navigator training for USAF, United States Navy, United States Marine Corps, and United States allies from, 1973-1992.AFHRA 449 EFTS Page Lineage * Constituted 449th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 19 Jun 1942 : Activated on 17 Jul 1942 : Inactivated on 11 Dec 1945 * Redesignated 449th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 3 Jul 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 9 Aug 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Redesignated 449th Flying Training Squadron on 28 Jul 1972 : Activated on 1 Apr 1973 : Inactivated on 31 May 1993 * Redesignated as 449th Expeditionary Flying Training Squadron and converted to provisional status on 28 Oct 2008 Assignments * 322d Bombardment Group 17 Jul 1942-11 Dec 1945; 9 Aug 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 323d Flying Training Wing, 1 Apr 1973 * 323d Operations Group, 15 Dec 1991-31 May 1993 * Air Combat Command, to activate or inactivate at any time after 28 Oct 2008 Bases stationed * MacDill Field, Florida, 17 Jul 1942 * Drane Field, Florida, 22 Sep-15 Nov 1942 * RAF Rattlesden (AAF-126), England, 1 Dec 1942 * RAF Bury St Edmunds (Rougham) (AAF-468), England, 22 Mar 1943 * RAF Andrews Field (Great Saling) (AAF-485), England, 12 Jun 1943 * Beauvais/Tille Airfield (A-61), France, c. 29 Sep 1944 * Le Culot Airfield (A-89), Belgium, c. 26 Mar 1945 * AAF Station Arolsen, Germany, Jul 1945 * Clastres Airfield, France, c. 1 Oct-3 Dec 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 9-11 Dec 1945 * Reading AAFld (later, Muni Aprt), Pennsylvania, 9 Aug 1947-27 Jun 1949 * Mather AFB, California, 1 Apr 1973-31 May 1993 * Undetermined Location, 28 Oct 2008-TBD Aircraft Operated *B-26 Marauder (1942–1945) *AT-6 Texan (1947–1949) *AT-11 Kansan (1947–1949) *T-29 Flying Classroom (1973–1974) *T-37 Tweet (1974–1992) *T-43 Bobcat (1973–1992) References Notes External links *449th Expeditionary Flying Training Squadron History Flying Training 0449 Category:Military units and formations in California